Dark Business
by Baby.BooLoVeYa2
Summary: Jade West had always known that she hadn't always had to most perfect family but she never really did understood why. Tori Vega knows high and well what her mother is up to. Is the perfect Vega Family just a show? & when everything unravels before Jade's eyes who will be there to help her through it all? See in Dark Business! (Previous name: Two Wives) Rated M for Adult Concept
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Where are you going again George!" I sigh and turn in my bed hoping the yelling would end soon. This is the third time this week and it's only monday. I hear more shuffling above me, indicating that my mother is probably following around after him trying to get some answers for his absence.

"I told you once, I will not tell you again Nathalie." I cringe at my father's naturally loud monotone business voice. I remember when I was younger it would be filled with adoration to both my mother and I but over time it slowly left his voice now this is all we've ever received from him.

"Yes, George work I know but this is the second time in the same damn day! You've been getting called in more and more frequently! In fact there are days you don't even come back home! Is there something you are not telling me George? And don't you dare give me that damn crap that it's been hectic in the office excuse again!" I heard my mother desperately dig for answers searching for something that explains for the growing wedge between him and her; or our entire family for that matter. I hear my father deep sigh.

"I'm just trying to get some extra cash Nathalie. You know how much Jadelyn's school costs and you know damn well that this house isn't going to pay by itself with how much you're getting paid!"

"Oh, don not give me that bullshit! You know damn well we're able to pay for everything in this household, especially our daughter's schooling! So I don't understand what exactly you are doing with extra hours in the office!" There is silence and more shuffling and I don't hear anything until I hear the front door open. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"I'm done talking about this." Then that was it. The door slammed closed and the never ending silence engulfed the household once again for the millionth time. I sigh and get out from under my covers and bed and walk over to the my door. I open it and climbed up the stairs from my room in the basement into hall first floor hall. My door is located directly at the end of the hall before the kitchen, dinning and laundry room. I walk down the hall into the large living room to find my mother sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, slouched over. I slowly and quietly make my way over. No one knows this but… I actually do care for my mother and ever since my father started putting distance between all of us I've been closer to my mom more than anyone else. I stopped right behind the couch and leaned slightly forward to try and see her face.

"Mom?" I whisper and I see her quickly start brushing her tears away and look up to me with a smile. "You okay?" I know it's a stupid question because obviously she isn't but I don't know… I don't know how to deal with the situation.

"Oh Jadelyn, I didn't hear you come up. I'm sorry did we wake you?" She avoided the question again. I stepped around and sat next to her and put my right hand on her left shoulder.

"You're avoiding the question again." I heard her sigh and she again put her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do about your father Jade. I don't know what's going on." We've had this conversation before and it's been the same every time. At first I never knew what was going on, growing up my father left for work all the time but he would always make sure there was time for us. He'd bring me to the park, he'd get my something for my birthday or just randomly bring home something for either me or my mother, sometimes both just for the heck of it. When it started becoming less and less and his hours at the office seemed to become longer and longer we just assumed he was being over worked. However, for the past two months it seems as if he's just ripped himself out of the family. "You shouldn't worry too much about it though." _But I do_. "I'll figure this out for the both of us." _But you've been trying and… There's still no answers._ "I promise." _You always say that._ I can only nod not even tempting to voice out my opinion. "You should go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow and I'm sure Beck wouldn't want you two to be late or be caught in the drive way by your father again." I nod and and kiss her cheek.

"I love you mom." I whisper. I've rarely said it to her lately and times like this… It's when I know she needs to hear it and it's when I mean it even more than I already do.

"I know sweetie. I love you too. G'night my gem." I smile slightly as I get up and walk back down to my room and climb back in bed. I close my eyes and try to sleep. I try to dream of the family I once had.

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"I'm working another late night at the station. I'm so sorry; I'll see you tomorrow okay honey?" I listen closely as I observe the couple in front of me spit out a dialogue. I can't help but glare at the woman she sweetly smiles up to her husband and nods.

"Oh, it's all right David don't worry. Be safe at work." He leans down and kisses her cheek and I clearly see that she stiffens from it but not my dad, no he never notices it.

"I promise I will. I love you, sweetie." He then walks over to me in the kitchen and I push up off of the counter and meet him half way and engulf him into a hug. "I'll see you when you get home from school okay Tori?" I nod and burry my face into his shoulder.

"Okay dad. I love you." I whisper, I know that if mom hears me she'll know that I noticed she never said it back to him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I smiled, I loved when he whispered it back to me because it meant he knew I meant when I said it. Everyone thought I was super close to my mom but in all honesty I was closer with my father than anyone else in this house. With that we let go of each other and he left without another word. Trina was out at a friends house so it was just me and my mom; who was currently on her phone again texting.

The interaction between my mom and dad isn't something new. There's been something weird going on between them for a while now. I, truthfully, don't know exact what but I have a feeling that mom just isn't… as interested in dad as much as she was before. I've noticed that for the past four months that she's been out of the house more than Trina has and trust me that's a lot. Whenever dad asks her if she wants to go out for a romantic dinner or date with him she mostly says she has plans for that night and asks him to reschedule for a later date. It's not that she always does it but she does it enough for me to notice a change in their relationship.

I start to walk away from the kitchen and into the living room as I sit down near my mother. Once she feels the sink in the cushions of the couch she turns so that I won't be able to look at her phone screen, which is strange. She usually has to show me something on her phone when I'm near her. I raise my eyebrow and her but shrug and just turn on the TV and I decide to flip through channels. As I'm doing so I watch her out of the corner of my eye and notice how she smiles at the screen when she sees the message that she receives, even giggling every once in a while. My eyebrows furrow even more; she's acting like a giddy little teenager that is getting flirty texts from her crush or boyfriend or something.

"Hey mom?" I ask out, not looking in her direction, keeping my gaze at the TV. I quickly relax my face so that she doesn't suspect me of what I know she thinks I may know.

"Yes, Tori?" I can hear the slight fear in her voice of being caught because she knows first hand that I had almost caught her in the act but I never knew what exactly I was catching her in but I know that when I ask questions she gets all jumpy and I just need to know why.

"Who you texting?" The long thick silence from her only confirms my theory that it's something that she doesn't want anyone to know, not even her own child.

"Just a good friend of mine and your father's. We're just catching up because we haven't heard from each other in a while." I nod.

"Oh, really? That's cool I guess. Do I know him?"

"I'm sure you and Trina both know me and your father's friends, Tori."

"So it is a guy."

"What's with the interrogation Tori? Is there something you want to tell me?" I looked over at my mother after her snappy question. Her face was contorted into an irritated expression and I couldn't help but feel scared. Was she doing what I think she's doing? Am I really right about my mother's activities?

"Nothing mom just curious; look I'm sorry for asking so much. I'll just go to bed and leave you alone. Besides I have school tomorrow and I wanna get there early, night mom." I quickly turn off the TV and almost run upstairs away from her; not wanting to be near her at this moment. I make it into my room and close and lock the door before sighing and walking over to my bed. I run my right hand through my hair in frustration before falling back onto my bed. I stare up at my ceiling for a good few minutes and lick my dry lips and I got lost in my thoughts.

Everyone thought that me and Trina had the most perfect family in the world. My father was a high ranking officer in the police force and my mother was a stay at home mom that had enough money from dad to do what ever she wants while they both sent me and Trina to Hollywood Arts. They were both loving parents right? I mean if you count a mother that doesn't really par attention to her kids or husband as a perfect family then yeah that's what we are. _Perfect_. I scoffed. _Yeah right, if we had the perfect family none of us would have the want to stay away from this house or get caught up in our work._ I sighed. I was the unlucky one who couldn't get out of here. Everyone liked coming to my house because it was such a mutual place. In reality I didn't mind being here is my mom wasn't home and it was just me and the gang but if the gang was here and so was my mother I'd rather be out of the house doing some crazy chizz then be in the household.

I fix myself better onto the bed and close my eyes. I tried to dream of the perfect family that everyone say because I surely didn't see it when I was here with them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling even more tired than I was before I had even gone to sleep. I groaned as I continuously heard the beeping of my alarm coming form my phone. I aimlessly searched for it on my bed side table and picked it up, tapping on the screen once to make the increasingly annoying sound stop only for it to be replaced by beep of a car horn from outside the house hold. I groaned again knowing fully well that it was Beck waiting for me outside in the car. I got up and forced myself to walk into my own personal bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth then applying my make up. I went back into my room and changed into my usual type of outfit of black and laced up my combat boots before grabbing my bag and heading out the door of my room and up into the living room. There I saw my dad sitting on the couch watching the news. I rolled my eyes and tried leaving before he even noticed me.

"Skipping breakfast again to leave early with your boyfriend Jadelyn?" I sighed as his voice carried throughout the silent house as my hand was about to turn the doorknob.

"You know I get breakfast with him before school. Why do you care anyway, shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"I got out early." That was all that left his mouth and I opened the door and left without another word to him. We never really had conversations unless it involved me getting into the family business which he has yet to tell me about but he says that it makes a good amount of money and that it would be better than dealing with whatever career I decided to do in the entertainment business. I mean I know what I wanted to do but he wasn't the biggest support when it came to my decisions.

Once I got down my driveway I immediately say Beck's truck parked with him sitting in the drivers seat smiling at me. I quickly opened the door, threw my bag in the back and got in. After closing the door I fastened my seat belt and turn my head to look at him, which I was quickly met with a soft yet passionate kiss from him.

"Morning babe." He greets right as soon as he pulls away.

"Morning." I mumble a bit as I begin to pick at my jeans. He sighed.

"Not a good morning with the rents?" He asks as he turns on the engine and starts the drive off to Skybucks for our morning coffee and pastries. I shrug in response.

"I mean it's never really that great but you know how I get when it's my dad that I encounter when I leave the house." He nods, humming in response. Out of the entire group only Beck knows a piece of what is going on within my house. Everyone knows that I strongly dislike or hate my family but Beck knows that it's just my father that I truly have an issue with. However, as far as he knows he thinks I just tolerate my mom and that everything that I dislike about them is because of the lack of support in my decisions when it's so much deeper than that.

I love Beck I really do but… With what's going on in my family and knowing how he used to be before he dated me and after the little breaks here and there in our relationship I know that he could leave me at any second if he ever decided to. I also knew that deep in my heart that he just isn't the one for me but right now I'm going to live in the moment with him until he grows tired of me because I already know it's going to happen. He may not think I really notice and he acts like all my accusations aren't real but I know he's looking into someone else; in fact he's looking at a good list of girls and I know exactly who is on his top right after me. _Tori Vega._ I can't help but cringe yet hold back a smile at that name.

Victoria Vega, the girl that I have despised from them moment that she walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. I hate every fiber of her and it's not because I think she'll steal my boyfriend from me; okay maybe it's a little piece of why but it's not the whole truth. I'm jealous of her little perfect bubble, her perfect little life that I desperately wish I had. I wish I could be that fucking happy but no I can't because I got the lousy end of the stick in life. I sigh and lean my head against the window and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep, I've been feeling fatigue lately no matter how many hours of sleep I got. I then felt a hand on my left thigh so I cracked my left eye open and looked down. I saw Beck's large hand resting, then trailed my eye up his limp and up to his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay babe?" I nod.

"I'm just tired." I whisper then close my eye. I'm not lying I really am tired but I'm sure as hell not okay, I'm far from okay but what difference would it make if I told him that.

"If you're sure babe; hey, I'm going to go in and get our breakfast. I'll be right back." I nod and soon felt his lips on my cheek before I hear the door of his truck open and close signaling him that he left. Not a minute after he leaves I hear a text tone go off and I know it's not mine. I open my eyes and see that he left his phone in his car. I ignore the device until I hear it go off two more times back to back. I got irritated with the damn thing so I pick it up to shut it off until I notice the names and messages on it. One was from a girl named Jessica Hemming saying: "Baby, when can you come over? I miss you." Then the one that pissed me off the most were the ones before it. They were both from a chick named Heather Rodriguez. Her first text asking when he'd show up and the one right after saying: "Babe, hurry up and get your bitch and get over here to Skybucks. You said I'd to have a bit of fun before you get to school!" I finally look up towards the building and notice that Beck isn't anywhere to be seen and I knew for a fact that he was probably in the back screwing around with that hoe. I roll my eyes and grab my bag from the back and get out of his truck.

I look around and sigh. Looks like I'm walking from here. I begin my walk and is about to exit out of the parking lot before I have to jump out of the way of a speeding car.

"Watch where you're going you lunatic!" I yell at the car that had just stopped by hearing my insult.

"Well next time try not to get in front of my car West!" I hear before I see an annoying older Vega stick her head out of her car.

"How the fuck did you get your license with such horrible driving!" I yell but all she does is flip me off and continues driving to park and gets out and walks into the building. Next thing I see is the youngest Vega step out and she seems to look just as tired as I am. She looks up and we make eye contact but there's not a single trace of glint in her eyes for a second. That's strange, I raise an eyebrow in question before she literally jumps into character. She smiled and waved like she always did in school and followed her sister into the establishment. I don't know if I got whiplash from the sudden mood change or if I was just seeing things. I shook my head and continued my walk. After fifteen minutes passed I heard a car beep behind me and when I turned to look I found that it was the Vega's car pulling up beside me. The window rolled down and I clearly heard Trina mumbling in hate.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat. I see Tori's head peak out as she leaned over to Trina's side.

"Um.. Do you want a ride to school? Beck saw that you left and stayed behind at Skybucks saying something about needing to go back and getting a refund or something." I scoff and turn away from her. Of course he would he's probably back to his side dish. "I don't know why he didn't chase after you, I mean he is your boyfriend after all but he's being stupid." I turn back to Vega's face and notice her look of disgust. "If I were dating you I'd chase after you and make sure you were alright and work things out if I had done something wrong." Growing curious to what she was talking about I opened my mouth to ask her but Trina reacted quicker and elbowed Vega, not subtly might I add, in the ribs making her realize who she was talking to. She cleared her throat, "any ways I got something for you." I bring my eyebrows together in confusion until I notice what she brings up. "Once I saw Beck inside the shop and thought of you walking out I came to the conclusion that you guys usually get breakfast there. I asked the cashier what you usually got when I found out that you were a regular. I knew your coffee but they had told me that you always got a breakfast croissant, so here." I look down into her hands and see the large cup of freshly made coffee and pastry. I looked back up to her eyes and see genuine concern.

I quickly look around before opening the door to the back seat and slide in. As I do, out of the corner of my eye, I see Vega visibly relax and turn to face me as I close the door. She holds out the things I called breakfast and I immediately take it silently thanking her with a nod. She nods back and turns back forward to give me privacy, signaling Trina to drive, which she gladly does, and speeds down all the way to the school. By the time we reach the school I had finished my breakfast croissant and was finally sipping at my coffee. As the hot liquid met my tongue and traveled down my throat I sighed in content and leaned my head down. I let my eyes close for a bit while I listened to the whispered argument between the sisters that shortly ended then heard the door my left open and close. I guessed that the only Vega left in this car was Vega herself sitting in the passenger seat waiting for me.

"We can act like this never happened if you want." My eyes snap open as I feel a sudden pang in my chest as I hear the words travel softly in the air. If it hadn't been so damn silent I probably wouldn't have heard her tiny voice but I did.

"What do you mean Vega?" I hear her sigh and shuffle around in her seat, I look up and see that she sunk into the chair and her eyes were starring far off into the distance.

"I mean we can act like you never came here with me and my sister and that I never got you your breakfast or anything. We can act like these last few thirty minutes never happen." I blink at her. Was she really asking me if I wanted to forget what she did for me when my own boyfriend pretty much abandoned me for a side bitch? "I know you want to keep up your reputation Jade, that thing is everything to you. So we can forget all of this and you can leave this car without anyone seeing you since I got Trina to park far enough to not be seen." I shook my head and the only voice I could find was a whisper.

"I don't understand you Vega." She looks back slightly barley moving her head but I could still see her eyes. I've never seen her eyes so dull, ever, in the time that I have known her but right in this moment, I saw almost nothing. "You're not the Vega I remember."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Jade, just how I don't know about you. Now, let me ask again. Do you want to forget the last thirty minutes and move on or what?" The snappy tone of hers caught me off guard; I never thought she could convey such a tone.

"No, I don't want to forget honestly because then I'd have to forget why I'm so mad at Beck right now." She nodded and began open the door. "Vega!" I call out. She stops and again barley turns in my direction. "Thank you…" I whisper. I see her nod again and watch her step out but not before she gets up a brief response.

"No problem." With that I get out as well after grabbing my bag and she locks the door. As she starts to walk towards the entrance of the building I follow behind her keeping my distance to make it look like we came in around the same time, instead of together.

Once I walk in I immediately see Beck waiting for me by my locker and stop. Then I turn towards, where the gang always meets up by, Vega's locker and see that she's also looking towards me. I really don't want to face Beck right now and I don't really need anything at my locker so I turn away from the direction of my locker and head straight for Vega's. Once I get there I notice confusion written all over her face.

"Get all your books and hold out your wrist." I will never admit this out loud and I mean never but… As much as I'd like to hate Vega, I can't and as much as I don't want to trust her, I do. I'll run to her if shit were to hit the fan at home and I would rather cry into her arms than Beck any day. Vega finishes putting her last book into her bag and closes it then holds out her wrist. I grab it and immediately drag her to the janitors closet. Once we're in I let her wrist go and lock the door not wanting Beck to follow us in. Before I turn around I already hear a knock and look up to see Beck's disgusting face through the slim piece of glass on the door. I roll my eyes and duck tape and thoroughly cover the piece of glass.

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble for that Jade?"

"Do you think I really care?" I look over my shoulder and raise and eyebrow watching her contemplate whether or not I really cared about it and see her shake her head and drop her bag and I follow her example.

"So what's going on? Why'd you bring me in here?" I sighed.

"Beck's cheating on me." There was silence. A long silence that made the air in the room almost unbearable. "Well you could say something to"— I was cut off.

"I knew that man whore was too perfect." I finally start to actually pay attention to Vega's face. I've never seen such anger on her face; in fact I have never seen Vega angry or pissed in my life. "Do you know who he's cheating on you with? In fact, why don't you open the door for me so I can sock him in the face." My eyes widen. Is this really how she is when she's angry?

"Woah Vega as much as I'd like to beat the living crap out of my soon to be ex-boyfriend, what's up with your murderous attitude? I've never seen you this mad." That's when her tense figure quickly diminishes but her cold eyes are still very present. I take a timid step forward. I don't know this Vega I know the happy, peppy Vega; I don't know how to approach this situation.

"Let's just say I'm not a huge fan of cheaters." She whispered back to me; sliding down the wall, siting down on the cold floor. Her gaze no longer meeting mine.

"I know you don't. Don't forget I was there when we all helped you dish out Steven that one time." I slowly follow Tori down and sit in front of her bringing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them while I rest my chin upon them. "However, that doesn't explain the rage of wanting to punch Beck's face." She still doesn't look up.

"I have my reasons Jade, don't push it." I sigh.

"Alright, I won't. You're lucky I'm being nice today." I stand up, grab my bag by the door and walk back over to her and hold out my hand. "We're both having a shit start and that's clear as day. So let's conquer this day together." I stare down at her into her deep brown doe eyes. She hesitantly reaches out to my gesture but when she's centimeters away she stops and slowly retracts. "I'm not leaving you behind Tori," I whisper softly out of character, "I'll be here to walk through the dark with you and I'm never letting go." I don't know when I became such a softy in such a split second or to Vega for that matter but I wasn't thinking about my response. I was just… feeling it and letting it all go.

"Promise?" I see her eyes swim with emotions but the strongest emotion filling those brown pools was fear. I finally reach out and grab her hand firmly in mine and pull her up to me so she would be standing in front of me at eye level. We don't break contact, we move forward and meet at our foreheads, our breathing synchronizing. We began to build our fortress, keeping reality out our kingdom and keeping our world together. Two broken worlds that needed fixing that reality only broke back down.

"I promise. I'm right here Tori. I'm not going anywhere." I whisper still looking deep into her eyes. I watch her orbs search mine for any trace of uncertainty, any trace of it being a lie but she found nothing and let a corner of her lip curl up into a half smile. "Bare with me though Tori, I'm not really good at protecting people… from myself." I don't know what's overcoming us but it all felt so natural, so normal, like we've been doing this for years, that we've known each other since infancy. Her hand leaves mine but then both of her hands start to travel up my arms slowly. My breath hitches as my eyes flutter close and my hands immediately place themselves on her hips. Her hands finally rub my shoulders then follows up to my neck where she caresses it slightly before finally locking her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her.

"Jade," she gasps as I coil my arms around her waist bringing us even closer, "what's going on with us? I-I don't… It's changing so quickly… I don't know… _What is this_?" I shutter feeling her breath fall against my lips.

"I honestly don't know… But I can't say that this doesn't feel… _Right_… To me because it does. It feels so right to be here with you Tori, to be here with you like _this._" I pull her even closer to me, bringing her body flush against mine, making her gasp again. "I don't understand it either but I won't question it."

"We'll figure it out together." She whispers. I gasp out a 'yeah' in response as I let the moment soak in, carrying us away from the cruel world and into our own. We stay this way for five for minutes before the first bell rings bringing us back to reality. "We need to go to class Jade." I open my eyes slowly and see that she had closed her eyes as well and watch them flutter open.

"Let's do this Vega." I give her a small smile and she returns it, reaching down for her bag and shouldering it. I turn around and open the door and step aside, signaling her to go first and follow her out after her.

**Follow & Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jade****'****s P.O.V.**

As I quickly follow her to our next class Beck comes running up behind us.

"Babe, wait can't we talk?" I continue walking and Vega opens the door and ushers me in first, getting in between me and Beck. "Tori, let me talk to my girlfriend." I hear her scoff but doesn't say a word to him. I then feel a hand rest on my lower back and I glade down to see the half-latina's hand resting there and I can't help but let a tiny smile creep upon my face. I glade up to her face and I see the same smile gracing her face as well. I look back forward and let her guide me to a seat up in the front-right corner so that Beck can't sit near me and Vega and I can sit together. As we sit down Andre comes up and sits to Tori's left.

"Sawp, Chica's?" I only nod, not really in the mood for talking and bring out my scissors and observe the blades. I should really sharpen these things when I get home the look like they're growing dull. I feel a pair of eyes bore into the back of my head and I try to ignore it. I then hear movement behind me and I can still feel the stare on me, except it feels closer. I try to concentrate on Vega and Andre's conversation instead.

"Tough and weird morning but the weird is surprisingly the only good part about it." I smile at her words but quickly go back to my unamused facial expression. I don't do public display of emotions.

"Is that why you're sitting next to Jade?" I watch her from the corner of my eye as I see hers flick over to me then back to Andre nodding. "Something happen?" At this point I finally understand why the starring behind my head hasn't stopped. I notice Andre glance back behind me and I can't help but roll my eyes at the next voice I hear in response to Andre's question.

"Jade left me behind at Skybucks for no reason. Now she won't talk to me and Tori here," I hear him shuffle around and I'm guessing he emphasized 'here' with some huge gesture to the body next to me, "won't let me near her either. I thought that maybe after Tori heard Jade's ridiculous story about whatever she was mad at me for she'd persuade her to talk to me after their time in the janitors closet but, no she's the one keeping me from talking to her." After Beck's explanation I see Vega visibly tense, her right hand curling up into a fist and my immediate reaction was to hold her hand rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. She quickly relaxes but the tension in her body is still there.

**Tori****'****s P.O.V.**

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you Beck." I huff out. After learning that he was cheating on Jade, I really wasn't in a good mood for talking. Well, to him specifically. "Maybe she doesn't want you near her either."

"And how might you know that Tori?" He challenged.

"Like you said earlier, she talked to me in the janitors closet. I wouldn't blame her either." He scoffed again.

"Okay then what ridiculous story did she tell you now?" I glare at him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. What was said is staying in that closet and between us only. Besides, you should be more concerned onto why you didn't chase after her! She was walking, alone might I add, from Skybucks to here. Why didn't you chase after her she could have gotten hurt!" I'm angry. He is her boyfriend for god sakes, he should be concerned for her, he should have thought about the possibility of her getting hurt. "You know that walking from there to here is at least forty-five to an hour walk! Instead of going after your girlfriend you stay behind to get a refund on the food that you bought for her and then," I think back to how he didn't leave immediately after his refund, he stayed even longer, "you went off to talk to that blonde cashier for a little longer." I see Jade tense and she finally turns in Beck direction with a bit of fire in her eyes.

"Wait a minute. You were talking to Maria? Heather's sister?" I watch Beck's face go pale.

"You know Heather?" I see Jade scoff.

"I know Maria and I know of Heather, the girl that I saw text on your phone who doesn't know how to be patient at all." His eyes widen. "Now, you know why Beckette and I want you to really think about what my decision is about _our_ relationship. Wether or not we have one or not." She turns back around just as Sikowitz comes in through the window. God he's weird.

"Good morning weirdos!" Weirdos? Shouldn't he be saying that about himself? "How are you all today?" His eyes scanned across the room. "Strange; things seem a little off. Where are Cat and Robbie?" I look around and see that, oddly, the two were gone and I haven't seen them at all this morning nor heard Cat's laughter around the halls.

"Cat's at this emergency family thing for her brother and Robbie's… Well I don't know." I almost forgot that Jade and Cat were best friends but their friendship works oddly enough.

"Oh! Well, thank you Jade. Now, why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend? What's with you kids?" Sikowitz looked between Jade and Beck and ended up landing his eyes on me waiting for an explanation since it seems like neither of the pair wanted to answer. "Toro?" I sighed.

"Jade's debating whether or not she will be breaking up with Beck after class today after something happened this morning. Jade doesn't want to talk to Beck nor be near him at this moment." My odd teacher nods and takes a long sip at his coconut. Shrugging his shoulder he immediately goes on a rant about someone giving him a bad coconut which gave him horrible visions. I sigh again and lean back into my chair trying to relax. I usually pay attention in class but today I just wasn't having it. This morning didn't exactly go too well for me either. While Jade had problems with her boyfriend, I had problems with me mother today. I look down at my hands and start twirling my thumbs around each other. Mom was supposed to come home this morning but she never did. You see last night she left with some friends to go party or something and dad came home with a bouquet of flowers for her since they haven't been able to really spend some time with each other. Sadly, she was gone by the time he came home. He was disappointed but then he started talking to me about pretty much anything catching up with me. He called down Trina and we all hung out catching up but I knew it hurt him that he wasn't spending time with his wife.

I feel a hand rest on my right thigh and I look down then travel up the limb to find a face holding striking-green eyes. They're filled with concern and worry; things that are so out of character for the being who owned said eyes.

"Are you okay? Sikowitz has been calling to you for a good two minutes; he even yelled." I blink quickly and turn my attention back forward towards Sikowitz and see concern on his face as well. I turn back to Jade and nod slowly.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I give her a small smile before turning my full attention to Sikowitz. "You uh… You were saying?"

"Yes, Tori before you were… Lost in your world… I was explaining about a new assignment. You and someone else in this class will partnered up for the rest of this school year. You two will learn as much as possible about each other and then you will both create a scene based on your similarities and situations at home." I swear my heart just stopped. "However, if there is a reason that you feel that it would be too revealing to base it off of something at home stay after class and discuss it with me." I hear people mumble and it seems as if I have stopped knowing how to breath. "Now, I'll say this again: partners are the people you are sitting next to now from right to left in pairs. So Jade and Tori, Andre and uh… shrugger, shrugger and other shrugger, another shrugger and Beck… Then the rest of you shruggers and I guess Cat and Robbie will be partners together." Okay I'm pretty sure I'm turning blue because my lungs are on fire.

"Tori! Breath!" I gasp for air as Andre hits my back. I feel eyes on me as I continue to gasp and cough for air. "Sheesh chicka, what's wrong?" I shake my head finally regaining some sort of normalcy in my breathing.

"Nothing, just surprised about the project." I look toward Jade who seems to be paler than before and not the normal pale that she usually is I mean a sickening pasty pale. The bell rings but Jade and I remain seated as everyone leaves.

"Jade…" I watch Jade turn back towards the door and I follow her gaze to the source of the voice. Beck stood waiting by the door and he looked uneasy.

"My decision is final Beck… We're done. Now go screw around with whoever you want because I'm done with you. You may know part of my life story because you're my ex of three years but that doesn't mean anything to me and I'm sure someone can do a far better job than you did." I watch the pain visibly fall upon his face as he simply nods and walks away with his head down in shame. I hear her sigh and I turn back to her and see her staring at Sikowitz. "Would it possible if whatever she learns… Stays between us and not shown to the class?" Wait so she was willing to go through the project? I don't even think _I_ would want to continue, especially right now.

"Hmmmm… May I know why?"

"There's some… Stuff going on at home… I don't want to let it go public or anything like that." She responds. I immediately pipe in about my concerns.

"Yeah… Me too Sikowitz… I really don't feel comfortable about this… And I'm not too sure if I'd want Jade to know about it either… I don't even know if _I_ fully understand what's going on at home." He hums to the information given by us and he paces a bit and finally stops right in front of us.

"Well, you two are very smart and talented girls, I'm sure you two already know how much of a good actress the other is," he looks between us and we look at each other; I'm sure our memories flow back to what happened between us in the janitors closet, "I'm sure you two can figure out a way to tell your stories without revealing too much."

"So, censor it." Jade states. Sikowitz nods.

"Precisely." Jade and I nod our heads and start to stand and walk towards the doors. "Now, girls," we turn around as he grabs our attentions again, "Remember you two can come to me if you need anything, anything at all. I'm here for you two, alright?" We nod.

"Thanks Sikowitz." I say as Jade nods again in response. I walk out first as Jade holds the door open for me and she follows behind. We both walk in silence side by side to my locker as we both have a free period now before our next class together in Advance Piano II. "So I'm guessing you want to know what's so bad about the Vega household huh?" I whisper to her as I lean against my locker watching other students pass by.

"Well, you usually come to school in such a happy mood. You don't peg me to be a person with family problems or depression issues." She whispers back, pressing her back against my locker her left shoulder brushing up against my chest as she slouches. "That's why I was so mean to you… Because I was jealous of your perfect family life while mine was in ruins." I let out a dry laugh.

"If you had taken my offer of getting to know me and be my friend you would have known that everything is anything but perfect in my family. Andre knows a bit about it but not the full story." I look into Jade's eyes and I get lost for a bit.

"Do you know the full story?" I shake my head.

"Right now, I've only got a hunch but… I could be wrong." She nods.

"I guess we'll be figuring it out a whole lot more than just ourselves this year; aren't we Vega?" I nod in agreement.

"Yeah," I smile and slowly take her left hand in my right, gently holding it, "but Sikowitz is right. We're smart, we'll figure it out." I feel my phone vibrate and I fish for it from my pocket and look down at the text messages that I had missed during class and see three in total; all from the perfect Vega family.

_To: Tori :{)_

_From: Mom_

_Hey sweetie I__'__m going out with the girls again. I won__'__t be home tonight__… __Or possibly tomorrow morning either. Love you, you know where everything is._

_To: Tori :{)_

_From: Daddy_

_Hey pumpkin! I__'__m so sorry but I__'__m being put on this big case at work and I don__'__t think I__'__ll be home for a while. I love you mija!_

_o_

_To: Tori :{)_

_From: Treen_

_Baby sis! I__'__m not coming home for the rest of the week! See ya!_

I sighed and put my phone away and saw that Trina was already walking out of the front entrance quickly. I knew she was going to meet up with her old friends from Sherwood; they were the only ones I knew that she kept in contact with after establishing some sort of form of kinship. Jade followed my gaze and I watched out of the corner of my eye how her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and turned her attention back to me.

"I thought you were going home with Trina today?" I sigh and shook my head.

"That's what I thought too but I guess not." I looked around and notice that the school is almost completely empty except for the few stragglers and the detention goers; which I'm surprised Jade isn't going to right now.

"I'll take you home. In fact why don't I keep you some company. We can talk and start on our project." I smile lightly but raise my eyebrow at her in confusion.

"But you came here with me. Where's your car?"

"You do know they teach auto-body here. It's in the shop for a tune up that's why Beck has been driving me all this week. One of them texted me earlier saying that they finished it. It should be parked in the lot by now." I nod as she takes my hand and leads me out into the parking lot. As the text said, it was sitting in the parking lot. We walk over to her black mustang and I couldn't help but notice Beck waiting outside by his truck. He's looking around and immediately sees us. Jade quickens her pace to her car and unlocks it opening the passenger side door, after muttering something about where her spare was, ushering me in as fast as she could. As soon as she closed my door, after giving me the keys, she turns around to face a quickly approaching Canadian. He looked extremely pissed off. I watched as Jade stood tall, arms crossed; I may only be able to see her back side but I could tell that she had a stoic expression. Once Beck finally came up to her he stopped with first curled and his face twisted into something I had never seen on him before. Pure anger.

"You didn't break up with me because I was cheating! You broke up with me so you could go off and be with Tori!" I flinched at the tone of his voice, I never did like yelling.

"No, I broke up with you because I saw the text messages from your bitches and you still had the audacity to deny it every time but no I'm done Beck. I am done giving you chances after every time that you got caught. I am tired Beck and I want to be treated with respect and I want someone loyal. I want someone who will be by my side no matter what, no matter what my flaws are, and no matter what this fucked up world will throw at me. As for Vega," I see her eyes flick toward me and my heart flutters, "she's been there for me since the beginning and I've treated her like shit. Yet here she is still staying by my side not once giving up on me. She makes me feel safe while you made me want to continuously look over my shoulder." I couldn't help but smile at her words. I made her feel that way? "So we're done Oliver. Goodbye." With that she walked around the front of the car, as I stuck the keys into her ignition, and opened the drivers side door. "Can you start it up Tori?" I comply and sit back into my seat and pull the seatbelt over me, clicking it into place as Jade does the same once she closes the door.

Just like that we were gone and leaving Beck in the dust. I looked back as we pulled out of the parking lot and saw he make a motion of him yelling out at the sky and fall to the ground, to what it seemed like, crying. I hear Jade sigh and I turn her to see a stray tear fall from her eyes. Before she can wipe it away herself I already beat her to it and I wipe it away with my thumb. I stare at her as she drives and we don't say a single word. It's not until we get to my house and she parks in the driveway putting it into park that she finally shatters and cries out loud. She lets sob after sob out, her body shaking and heaving with each breath she takes. Her head leans forward as her hands grip onto the steering wheel tightly. I slowly move to take her hands into mine, gently caressing them as to tell her to slowly let go of the wheel and pull her over the console and into my arms and lap. I let her get comfortable as she cries into my neck, holding onto me as if I'd disappear at any given moment. I caress her back with my right as I thread my fingers through her hair with my left. Her face crying into the crook of my neck, while her head is cradled between my head and right shoulder. She's placed on my lap as her arms wrap around my neck and mine coiled around her waist. She's broken right now and I am the one holding her together while at the same time she's keeping me together.

We stayed this way for a good ten minutes until she finally calmed down enough to pull from our embrace and open my door. As I guided her out of the door, since she looked like she was going to faint at any moment, and told her to hold onto the frame of the car door as I grabbed her car keys and our bags. I soon stepped out as I shouldered our bags and wrapped my right arm around Jade's waist and walked us up to my front door and she opened the door for us. We both walked in expecting no one. Of course. I roll my eyes as I set our bags on the floor next to the door and closed said door then lead Jade over to the couch and sat us down. I didn't really know what to say so I just held her the way that I knew that would comfort her.

Silence. Not a word was spoken, no music was playing, no sound of my parents or sister being in the household, no cars outside driving about, our breathing was silent; just silence. Jade sat to my right, my arms wrapped around her, my chin rested upon her head. While she had her arms wrapped around my waist, she's curled up into my side, her head resting on my chest, her left ear, I guess, listening to my heart beat. I'm staring straight towards the blank screen of my t.v. as we sit just hold each other in content. I let my thoughts wonder.

Since when did Jade and I cross the fine line of love and hate? Whoa! Love? When did I even consider what might be happening between me and Jade love? I knew I had the strongest urge to be close to her and at least be friends but love is a whole different story there. I close my eyes and I exhale and inhale slowly. I can't love Jade can I? What happened in the closet this morning was just a spur of the moment. I open my eyes quickly that droop down in a bit of doubt, a corner of my mouth following. But it felt right, I felt loved, I felt like I was reciprocating said love, and I felt it deep inside my chest. I felt that familiar warm feeling spreading from my heart to every part of my body. I felt the familiar want to make the girl in my arms smile and feel safe. I felt the familiar thoughts of protecting the girl I felt for, the thoughts of keeping her in my arms, taking her out on dates, holding her hand in public, kissing her, showing her affection. Showing the affection that… both my parents don't approve of. Oh god…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the character. However, I do own this idea so... Yeah... Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jade****'****s P.O.V.**

Vega is holding me. Tori Vega is holding me. Victoria Vega is _holding_ me. _Victoria Anne Vega is holding me!_ The most shocking part is… I don't want her to let go. I'm not stupid, I know that I have some sort of feeling towards the Latina but… I don't _want_ to. Do you know how my dad would feel if he found out that I liked a girl! I even know for a fact that Vega is thinking about what ever is going on between us too because she unconsciously just tightened her grip on me. It's scaring her and to be honest it's scaring me too. I don't know her family and she doesn't know mine. I don't know anything about her and she doesn't know anything about me. I sigh. The only sound that has entered the air since I got into the car, to her house, onto this couch and into her arms. I've been listening to her heart beat ever since and it was soothing to me. I buried myself deeper into her chest and grip onto her tighter, scared that she'd let me go.

"Want to get started on this project Jade?" I hear her whisper and I can feel her breath on top of my head.

"What do you want to know Vega?" I whisper back.

"Everything." I close me eyes and breath slowly.

"Once I start… There's no going back Tori… You can't unlearn it, you can't ignore it. You'll see how… How truly…" I couldn't get it out.

"Broken… You are…" I don't say a word and just keep my eyes closed, ready for her to push me away but all I feel is her bring me closer to her, holding me firmly yet gently. "The same goes for you Jade, like I said, there's a lot you don't know about me…" I stiffen but then she continues. "There are things that I have done that I'm not proud of." I pull back slightly so I can look at her face and see that she's starring off into space for a few more seconds before looking me deep into my eyes. "You told me that you wouldn't leave me behind. Well, I'm telling you the same thing. I'm not leaving your side Jade, not unless you tell me to, but even then I'll be stubborn as fuck." I couldn't help but smile and _giggle_ at what she said. Yes, I giggled; got a problem with that? I stare back into her eyes as I watch a smile creep onto her face as well before I speak.

"Alright, then lets start with all the surface crap and _then_," I poke her stomach, earning a giggle of her own, "you can explain that tiny potty mouth of yours Vega."I joke. She giggles again.

"Okay, deal West." So, that's what we did all day. We talked and talked and talked. We talked about anything and everything; our favorite colors, favorite time of the day, actors, actresses, movies, and all that stuff. You'd be surprised but I found out that we actually have a bit in common. We both liked the time of night rather than the light of night, we like Broadway shows like Rent and since Vega is a secret horror movie lover and I'm a secret romantic so we have that in common too. During the entire thing we ate junk food, talked about random shit learning about each other and laughed a bunch. The more we talked the more we grew comfortable being with each other, the more I wondered why being here with Tori was a whole lot better than how I felt being with Beck.

"What's on your mind?" We were starring into each others eyes and some where between the time of talking about irritating siblings we had laced our hands together and I was playing with her fingers. It all felt so natural and easy, with Beck…

"I was thinking about how this is all so easy with you and I was wondering why, with Beck, it was so hard." I sigh and lean forward so that our foreheads touch. "Vega, I haven't felt so safe or this drawn to someone in my entire life. I mean I've had crushes before Beck and I thought he had the strongest pull but then…" My free left hand leaves her hip and it travels up her side to settle on her cheek as we both close our eyes at the tingling feeling on our skins and suck in our breaths. "You came into my life Tori, you were feeling up on what was mine and I got jealous but not for the reason that I always told you. Not for the reason I told everyone." I felt her shaky breath leave her lips and I began to stroke my thumb against her cheek. I wanted to close the gap between our lips but I knew we both weren't ready; we didn't fully understand what was going on between us and I didn't want to push. "I never thought I'd treat anyone as intimate as this besides Beck but here I am do just that. I… I don't understand this." I gasp and my eyes snap open as I feel Vega's free hand run up and down my right side and catches the bottom of my top and slips underneath. I see her starring at me, communicating through our eyes making sure that what we were doing was okay for the other.

"Here's something you can learn from me." She whispers. "My parents… My 'perfect' fucking family…" My eyes widen at her sudden use for curses but stay silent as she continues. "They're strict Christians; church every sunday, enrolled me and Trina into some stupid Sunday School, bible studies, the whole thing." She was now starring off a little glaring at something in the air. "I-I had brought an old friend of mine from Sherwood three years ago. She was talking to me about her new girlfriend; I supported her a hundred percent but her old friends pretty much dropped her and acted like she never existed. My parents over heard our conversation and they pulled us away from each other and they threw her out of our house saying to never get back in contact with me ever again. After they slammed the door in her face they yelled at me saying that I should never go near people like her ever again; male or female didn't matter I wasn't allowed to associate myself with someone of their kind." I felt the grip on my side tighten a bit and I gripped her hand tighter. "I knew by then… I knew long before I met Megan; I talked to her about it after I found out about her and her girlfriend. I found out that I was a homosexual. I didn't know for sure if I was bisexual or a lesbian but after talking to her more and more about it at school I came to the conclusion that I was a lesbian but then that day, that fucked up day," I saw her face contort into anger while her angry tears meet my hand and I wiped them away as she continues, "I never told them and I never will. I dated boys to cover it up, going for the guys I found slightly attractive, the boys that were the same type as the girls that I wished I chased after." I was shocked, Tori 'Goody-Two-Shoes' Vega was gay and she was so sure of it.

"How did you know?" I heard her giggle.

"Well, there's this feeling right now with you. Like you said this pull is the strongest I've ever felt."

"But, you dated Ryder and Danny."

"They were cute I will admit to that but… Even with the attraction there nothing became more of it. In all honesty I felt sick to my stomach kissing them, letting them hold my hand. Kissing Beck even felt wrong and not just because he was dating you."

"How do I know for sure? I've been so confused for so long Tori… I don't know if…"

"I know… I knew because I had all this time to figure it out but I'm sure yours was, if anything, subtle." I sigh and search her eyes.

"I want to confirm what I'm feeling Vega. Random crushes on different chicks are different then actually acting on it." She looks mine as well.

"Are you sure Jade?" I think back from the time we were in the janitors closet to the moments we were having right now. We've already made a kingdom of our own world together, with gates protecting our hearts, having our knights making sure that no one comes and tries to tear our kingdom down. We've already started something that there's no turning back on. So I nod.

"I'm sure." We both let our instincts take over, letting the gravity pull us together. Once we felt the breath of each other fall on our lips and we pause in our actions. Ii was nervous to fully connect our lips together and I knew she was too. "Is this the first time you'd kiss another girl?" I say barley over a whisper; afraid that I'd break the spell around us.

"It's the first time I'd ever act on my feelings." She responds at the same volume. "You?"

"You're the first girl I've felt so strongly for." With that we lean in even more and graze our lips over each others and we gasp as a surge of electricity spreads through our, or at least for me, bodies. Before we could seal the deal the door slams open making us jump away from each other and I mean real far away. We both sat on the farthest edge of the couches. Yes, I said couches, Tori literally flew herself to the other couch. My heart is beating fast and I see that Tori has her hand over her chest.

"Trina! I thought you weren't coming back until late?" I turn towards to older Vega and she raises an eyebrow at us.

"I know I did, its past midnight Tori." My eyes widen. _Past midnight?_ I rush to the side of the door where my bag is and take out my phone and immediately curse. It _is_ past midnight and I have twenty missed calls and ten text messages all from _daddy dearest._ Shit I'm dead.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Vega but I gotta go. My dad is going to kill me if I don't leave now. Actually, he will kill me when I get home which I don't want to make worse. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I quickly get up and grab my things and make my way out the door until I feel someone follow me out onto the driveway and to my car. As I unlock it and open the door I feel a hand grab onto my wrist. I turn around and see deep dark brown doe eyes.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow?" I couldn't help but smile, she still wanted to figure things out with me. I nod and give her a quick peck on the cheek after I look around to make sure no one would see.

"I'll even pick you up before school. 6:25?" She smiles back down at me and peck my forehead before nodding.

"Perfect. I'll see you then… Beautiful." She winks at me before leaving me in complete, happy, shock. I smile wider as a blush creeps onto my cheeks and then hop into my car before starting it up and driving off to my house. I couldn't help but think that Tori and I seem to always go into our own little world as we spend more and more time together. Heck, we didn't even know that time flew by so quickly! I suddenly find myself parked in my drive way and I realize I had been driving on autopilot; not safe but hey I'm safe right? I leave my school bag in my car since I'm just going to have to grab it again and put it in the car later on this morning. I lock my car and make my way to the front door and hear that my parents are arguing again. I sigh about to open the door but then I hear my name so I only open the door slightly so I can hear the conversation better but not enough for them to notice that I came home. I guess they were so engrossed into the argument that they didn't seem to hear my loud car.

"I don't even know what type of business you do anymore! What makes you think that I will allow our own daughter to partake in anything to do with your work?" I cringe at moms voice; it sounds like she's been crying non-stop since this things started.

"I need someone to take over the business for me and it's not like I can ask my own son to take over for me! I need to move on to the next part of this business but I can't do that unless Jadelyn can step up for me!" Did I ever tell you about what my dad does? Yeah, that's because I never knew what it was a big player into why I told my dad I wanted nothing to do with his 'business'.

"She doesn't even know what it is! What makes you think she'll take it up! She's sixteen turning seventeen George! She has a life to live and she's actually working towards where she wants to be in life, her dream career and she's almost there! Don't rip that away from her!" I smile sadly, mom was the only one who did fight for what I wanted to do with my life. She always said how proud of me she was for getting into Hollywood Arts.

"Exactly, she's turning seventeen, the same age my father passed it down to me. I was supposed to show her part of the business today but she didn't come home. Which reminds me she still isn't home!" I hear him shuffle around the room to probably retrieve his phone to call me.

"You know that her school has assignments that require her to be out." The yelling had died down, thankfully, but the feeling of hostility was still lingering around the room. I hear my dad scoff and that's when I decided to make my presence known. I push open the door and step through the threshold, slamming the door making an emphasis on me being here. I meet my fathers gaze harsh first and raise an eyebrow then turn my attention to my mom who's eyes only flicker with worry. My father quickly tells my mother to let him talk to me alone and she only gets mad again but one look at me and she sees how I even want her to leave but not because I actually wanted to talk to him but because I knew she was exhausted of fighting. I give her a slight smile, well something only she can tell between my scowl and smirk, something my father has never noticed. She knew it as 'I'll be okay, go and rest'; something I always gave her when these arguments occurred near me in the room and dad would have to talk to me. She huffed, glared at her husband and left to go upstairs to her room. I sighed and turned my full attention to my father who was now standing right in front of me.

"Can we hurry this up? I need to get some shut eye." I make a gesture towards my room in the basement but he doesn't let up his gaze on me.

"Jadelyn, how much about my work do you know?" I raise an eyebrow but I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. Something feels off.

"Nothing actually, why?" I see that weird smile he always makes when he talks about his job or on the phone with one of his clients.

"I think it's about time I start telling you about it and then," he rests a hand on my shoulder and I look down at it immediately but he lifts my head with a finger under my chin making me look at him, "you can take my place as I become the overseer to the work. You would be getting my best clients." I eyebrows fold over in confusion.

"What is your business? I can't agree if I don't know what it is." I don't even know if I _want_ to agree to it.

"Well, let me show you." We both walk over to his office at the end of the hall the door right across from my door to the basement. We walk in and I notice a bunch of files and papers. As he walks over to his desk I look down at a file and notice that they're profiles of different people. I look over at more files that are scattered around the room and take note that they're _all_ profiles of people. I finally join my father's side at his desk as he opens up a spreadsheet of different names all connected to at least someone on the page, some even having his name connected to some of them. "Here are a few names that I know you probably will know." I scan my eyes down a specific list and I'm shocked to see that I did know all these people; some were family friends or 'co-workers' that my father brought home for a while to talk about business. However, the most shocking names that I saw were _Vega_ and _Oliver_. I went ahead and clicked on Oliver first and the profile of _my ex-boyfriend_, Beckette Anthoney Oliver was on the screen. His picture, his age, full name, all his information, everything was about him was there right in front of me, but then I scrolled down more and I gasped. There was a list of people that he was assigned to, there were labels next to them under the category of 'Title'; some were girlfriends and some said escort, others said temporary husband or temporary father. I looked over at my father and I saw this smug look on his face. I turn back to the list of girls and women he was working for and noticed that Maria and Heather were both on this list as well. My hand cupped over my mouth as I realized what Beck was and what my fathers line of work was.

"You might want to check that Vega profile because when I pass this position down to you that's another client that you're taking care of." I hear his taunting voice and with a shaky hand I exit out of Beck's and move on to Vega's. I really do hope Tori's not working for this man I call a father. I knew, even before now seeing what work this was, that once you start working for George West you can never ever get out, no matter what you did. Unless you die but if you work well enough even he won't give you that luxury. I close my eyes as I click onto the file and when I open my eyes I couldn't help but gasp. The name was clear as day and I may not really know the person but I knew well enough… I turn my attention to him as I hear I hear him start talking.

"A fine worker, best in the business. I'm surprised their family hasn't found out yet. You torment a family member of theirs I believe, maybe even more. They've been doing very well. Very well disciplined. All I had to do was tell them a few… consequences and they behaved themselves. They've even been kept around the longest." My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"You're forcing the job? What about Beck are you forcing him too?" I was shocked, I was angry. How could he do that? He scoffed.

"Oh please don't act like you care about them Jadelyn. I made sure you grew up with a cold heart for a reason." My blood is boiling, I was about to say something until he pulled something out of his desk and placed a file on the table but what caught my attention the most was the name bolded on top of it. _Jadelyn West_. "I'd choose your next words very carefully if I were you." I quickly open the file and see pictures and notes and a printed sheet of different video files from different dates. I looked up at him and he gave me a very unimpressed look at me. "Don't think I won't force you into this business as well. You may be my daughter but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop because you seemed to have morals. Your grandfather passed it down to me and it's my turn to hand it down to you; my eldest. I would much rather hand this down to my son but tradition is tradition and you will follow. If you love your mother as much as you say you do, then you will do as I say." My stomach drops but I don't let it show my glare keeps up with him.

"I could get me and mom out of here no problem." That's when he truly smiles at me and pushes the folder closer to me.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I raise an eyebrow at him and I see him flip all the papers to the side to the very last piece of information of me and I look down. I immediately feel nauseous and run over to the trash can across the room and empty out any contents that was in my stomach. I hear foot steps behind me and I see shiny new dress shoes stop right next to me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my right hand and let the angry tears fall down my face and glared up at the man I called my father. "Be wise Jadelyn." I wanted to beat that smirk off of his fucking face.

"I'll do whatever you say."

**Tori****'****s P.O.V.**

I was watching t.v. in the living room at one in the morning and I was about to fall asleep until I heard the door open and close. I glance over and I see my mother; she looked tired.

"Mom?" She looked up at me and her hair was disheveled, so was her clothing. She looked like she was about to collapse. "Mom!" I rush to her side and help her stand and lead her to the couch and sit us down. "Are you okay?" She holds her head in hands and slightly nods. "You're lying."

"Don't get into my business Tori before you can't get out." My eyebrows curve together. "Trust me on this sweetheart. I'm trying to protect you from this." Before I could say more she got up and started walking up stairs. "Go to sleep and don't forget to lock that window of yours." I nod and turn off the t.v., lock the front door and walk up stairs to my room. As I open my door I watch my mom stumble into the master bedroom and close the door behind her. I walk into mine and once I hear the click of the lock and close mine and do the same thing. I immediately go over to my window and close it locking it into place. I sigh. I still remember when someone tried breaking into this room. Luckily my dad got home and was coming in to check on me before he went to sleep. That was months ago. I shiver at the memory, I couldn't see their face and they were so close to me and I had only woken up because I felt this strange feeling around me. What if I hadn't woken up? I slip into my covers and try to ignore the creepy feeling crawling up my back and try to sleep.

Throughout the night I kept tossing back and forth and I just couldn't shake this gut-wrenching feeling that I was being watched but I kept my eyes closed. I locked everything up, I made sure that no one hadn't gotten in here before and after I locked the window and door. I curled up into a ball and I just… I shot up in my bed and rubbed my face.

"Mother fucking…" I turn my eyes to the clock on my bedside table and see the time of one thirty on the screen flashing in bright red. I then turn to my phone and pick it up scrolling through the contacts. I somehow land on Jade's number and debate wether or not I want to call her. I sigh and vote against calling but to just simply text her.

(_Italics: Jade; _**bold: Tori**)

**Jade? Are you up?**

_Yeah__… __Can__'__t sleep?_

**No****… ****Can you?**

_Not at all__… __You okay Vega? Usually you crash once everyone leaves your house._

**I was waiting to see if my mom would could home tonight. Why can****'****t you sleep?**

… _Just some stuff with my dad__… __Don__'__t worry about it__… __And no I don__'__t want to talk about it__…_

**I****'****m not going to force you****… ****But if you ever want to****… ****Well you know****…**

_Tell me about that potty mouth of yours ;)_

I couldn't help but giggle at how she wanted to change the topic before I reply.

**How about I call? It****'****s a pretty interesting story. It may even help you with figuring out that sexuality of yours ;)**

I bite my lip hoping that I didn't creep her out or something but instead of getting a reply, her name flashes across my screen and I quickly answer her call.

"You really want to know don't you?" I giggle.

"Hell yeah, Tori Vega swearing plus a way for you to help me figure out this shit, it's gotta be something pretty good." I grin.

"Oh it is and I gotta say it's an interesting story." So I start out talking about how back in Sherwood I got into the wrong crowd, as surprising as that sounds, while Trina hung out with a hand full of good eggs. I had only one friend that my parents approved on and that was Ian who ended up always being my partner in school for all my classes. As for the rest of my friends they got me to do things that no one would ever believe I did.

"Oh please what could you have possibly done that was so bad? Steal a pack of gum?" I bit my lip and laid back into my bed deciding on how much I would be telling her. If I tell her half of the story she'd be left confused and just ask for more questions down the road anyway. In the end I decided that if we're going to learn about each other and explore what ever this is between us she deserved to know the full story before she can't back out of something she can't take.

"Remember when I said I did things that I'm not exactly too proud of?" I ask and receive a hum in response. "Well, a few things involved drinking alcohol, smoking some amazing Mary Jane and sweet talking myself into places a high school freshman should not be."

"No way, you were a secret devil! Who knew that _the _Victoria 'Goody-Two-Shoes' Vega would be a rebel." I roll my eyes.

"Like I said not too proud of it. At first my friend Hector was the one who supplied all the goods and we'd all just meet up at someones house and we'd talk, have a few drinks, roll up some joints and all that good shit; you know, the works." I shrug even though I knew she couldn't see me. "After a while though they started bitching and needed me to contribute in someway. Since I couldn't pay for any of the things they got, they told me I had to learn to help… manipulate people. I had the looks and I had the charisma but I didn't know how to use it; well the way they wanted me to use it. I could talk my way out of trouble and sometimes I just had to bat my eyes to make sure that I wouldn't get in trouble if my group and I were to get caught smoking cannabis on campus." I hear her start to laugh a bit on her end.

"I can't believe this. You smoked weed?"

"You smoked weed wouldn't be the right question. You're smoking weed would be more accurate." I hear silence and I swear I can feel her smirk on her end.

"Oh so you currently still are smoking. Who you getting it from, Vega?" I smirk.

"Not saying just yet, West; can't trust you with that information. However, I can tell you back at Sherwood all I had to do was sweet talk some dealers and providers and they'd give as much as I'd ask. Although, _that__'__s_ the one I'm not too proud of, having the skill down to a fucking T, I don't mind. The people I used it with though made me feel like a slut."

"What do you mean?" I could hear her amusement and curiosity drip off her voice.

"Tell me Jade, have you ever had sex with Beck when you two were dating?" I hear her pause.

"We did some oral but that's about it. No penetration or anything why?"

"Well, have you two ever had phone sex?" Another pause from her side, I can tell she's shocked by my questions but hey they're being asked for a reason.

"We attempted but… He's not the greatest at it… Wait… No way…"

"_I knew she was smart._" I think as my smile grew. "Yawp." I pop my 'p' and bite my lip.

"But… How does that connect to the fact that you swear like a little pansy? I mean you don't even swear much but it's still surprising that you do."

"One word: climax." Let me explain a bit. You see when I had to 'persuade' our dealers to give us what we wanted with ease over the phone they usually asked for sexual intercourse. Of course me being me I thought of an alternate; which, sadly, was phone sex. At first all I had to do was tell a foreplay story and that'd be enough for them to jack off to but then they became needy and requested for me to act like they were giving me the greatest fuck in my life. It lead them to want to hear me have an orgasm supposedly made by them. I usually had to imagine a girl doing something to me but hey it worked, I got that shit for free.

"Wow Vega, I didn't think you'd have it in you, mind if I get a sample?"

"This is where the whole; maybe this can help you figure out your sexuality part. If you aren't turned on or at least reciprocating then maybe you aren't gay and we can avoid anymore confusion."

"What if you just suck?" I knew she was taunting me. Well, two can play at this game.

"I'm sure if I were to be sucking you'd be loving every moment of it." I respond; my voice changing into a low, husky tone. I've been told it give people some… tingles in certain areas. I smirk when I hear her trying to form a sentence or at least a word. "You sure your up for this Jadey? We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Hello, seductive and confident Tori, are you happy to be out of hibernation? I am.

"N-no I'm good… I-I just… Jesus Vega, you sure that's you?" I give that little laugh or giggle that you use when you flirt or when you are about to get lucky in bed. You know the one that makes your partner's desire, to grab you and throw you underneath them just so they could take you to, grow.

"Okay then. Are you ready baby?" I hear her breath hitch. "Awwww, is my girl having trouble breathing? I bet it's because she can already feel my hand trailing down her body… Want to know where I'd start?"

"W-where?" I smirk.

" Those gorgeous swelling mounds. I'd lightly touch you through your clothes and then travel all the way down to the end of your skirt before traveling back up… under your clothes… feeling your skin heat up underneath my touch." I heard a whimper from her line and paused a bit before I continued on. "I bet your skin is soft, so soft that I'd be tempted to lick my way up instead. I'd be leaving behind a slick, wet trail taking my time to taste you. Maybe even stop for a bit to bite that fair skin of yours to leave a mark or two… Or more…" I smile as I hear her breathing seemed to quicken over this and I can tell that she wants to hear more. "You okay there, sweetie?"

"Uhh… I-I…I don't think I'm confused anymore Tor." She laughs nervously. "Quick question?" I hum in response. "Can I come over?" I look at the time and the numbers two-thirteen flashed on the screen.

"You sure you want to?" I want to make sure, I don't want her to regret it later on.

"I don't think I can wait to talk to you about this all in person anymore. I don't want to waste time because I'm afraid Vega."

**Jade****'****s P.O.V.**

"I don't think I can wait to talk to you about this all in person anymore. I don't want to waste time because I'm afraid Vega."

I grit my teeth. "_God, I__'__m going soft. __**No, you**__**'**__**re just soft for her.**__ Doesn__'__t matter I__'__m going soft for someone. __**You**__**'**__**re soft for your mom.**__ That__'__s my mom though, this is Vega. __**You like her.**__ No, I don__'__t. __**You care about her.**__ No, I do not! __**You love her and you can**__**'**__**t live without her; you want to hold her and protect her**__! No, I__— __**Don**__**'**__**t you dare even try to deny it because you know it**__**'**__**s true!**__" _I shake my head. I've been having this inner monologue since I got into my room after my talk with my father. That guy is messed up! I can't believe that he's got so much over me. Who knew that he would be running a whore house; who knew my dad's _family_ was running a whore house? Who fucking knew that _I _would have to run a whore house! I roll my eyes. Fuck you George… I had strict orders too… I was told to go on with my regular life while I 'hire' more people from school. He said it shouldn't be too hard since I'm an actress and all. Of course he'd attack my pride besides even if he didn't all he'd have to do if flash that stupid photo and I'd drop to my knees and beg for him to give his next command.

"You're afraid?" I sigh.

"I'm going to honest with you Vega but you make me feel things I've never felt before. It's so intense it scares the fucking shit outta me. Why do you think I treat you like crap?" Yeah, my logic isn't always there when it's all fucked up by emotions. "Tori, look, I know that we don't exactly know what this all is and we may move quickly through this but… I don't care… I want don't want to hold back and with the assignment fueling the flame of getting to know each other and we'll be learning about each other anyway, I mean that's what dating is supposed to be for and—"

"Jade." I stop rambling and blush; god I'm lame. "How fast can you get here?" I smile and get up grabbing my emergency duffle bag when I don't want to be home and my eyes and immediately go to my little window in the corner. Seriously, it's small, it's just big enough for me to slip in and out of when I want to sneak out, even if it's totally pointless now, but hey I don't want to wake anyone up either. I quickly climb out and close the window. I get up after shouldering my bag, bringing my phone back up to my ear.

"I'm on my way." I say before I hang up. I walk quickly to my car, unlock it, throw my bag in and put my car into neutral. I look around to make sure that there's nothing near my car before I start to push it out of my drive way. I've done this enough times to know that my muscle car will make way too much noise if I start it up here and long enough to have built the muscle to push such a heavy fucking car down the damn street fast enough before jumping in, starting her up and getting my ass to Vega's in a record of time. I park a street down so that I can pretend to pick her up later on in the morning. I grab my duffle and immediately call her back. After the first ring she answers.

"Can you climb up a tree?" I smirk.

"I've got the muscles for it." I get to her gate and reach over and unlock the latch and push it open. Tori said they rarely use this place and it's not the hardest thing to get into. The actual house is the puzzle and I know she isn't lying about that because lets face it, with the police father she has, I wouldn't have been able to break into anything without the help of Tori. I close the gate and walk over to a gigantic tree and look up at the window. I smile as I see Tori starring down at me smiling as well. She unlocks her window and opens it. She gestures, to me, to stay quiet and I nod. I observe the tree I had to climb as I adjusted my duffle and placed my phone and keys into my bag. As soon as I secured my duffle strap on me I begin to ascend the tree, branch by branch. Soon I'm grasping the ledge of her window and pull myself up; Tori making sure that I safely get it. "You didn't tell me I had to climb three floors worth." I whisper to her slightly out of breath; dear lord was that a climb. She took my bag and unzipped the jacket I was wearing taking it off of me and placing it with my duffle on her floor.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she pulls me to her bed, "but on the bright side you didn't fall." We both sit down on her bed and I slip off my boots before I fully get under the covers with her. Unlike yesterday when she held me on the couch this time I was holding her and she was snuggling up to me. "So… How are we going to do this?"

"Well, what do you want? Do you want to date, do you want to wait?"

"You don't think that we're moving too fast?" I think about it for a bit and shrug.

"From the moment we even became aware of the thought we've been a few steps ahead in our actions Tori. Our bodies know what they want to do, our hearts already know what they want but our minds are too afraid to even step out of our comfort zone. I don't want to be afraid of this Vega. I want to embrace it, explore it, understand it. I've never felt this strongly towards anyone." I explain. While we're talking we go back into that little world that we had created a day ago. Our hands having a mind of its own; her left hand drawing patterns on my exposed collar bone while her right is making circles on the back of my neck, my own hands wrapped around her waist drawing shapes on the exposed skin between her ridden up shirt and the top of her shorts.

"Then you're going to have to ask me out Jadelyn." I raise my studded eyebrow at her.

"Why me?"

"You're more masculine than I am." I roll my eyes.

"You can be masculine too you know." She giggles and runs her left hand over my forearm, then my bicep, then my tricep. "Just because I have more muscle than you doesn't define my role." It was her turn to roll her eyes at me.

"Okay fine how about this. When the other needs to be the girl in the relationship then they will take on the role of being the gentlemen okay? Fifty-Fifty, but you need to be the male most of the time because I'm really fragile, literally." Her eyes flicker down to her tiny yet defined muscles and back up into my eyes. I let the idea roll around and nod.

"Alright deal. Now my little problem from the conversation before this one," I wiggle my eyebrows, "help me fix it?" She smirk.

"You can deal with that by yourself. I maybe okay with moving quicker than most relationships but I am not getting into your pants that easily." Then she rolls over her back facing me. "Besides you haven't asked me out yet." I groan out.

"You're a fucking tease." She laughs as quietly as possible so that her folks can't hear us. "Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You're going to have to ask me a whole lot better than that, West. I am a princess and I should be treated as such." I chuckle at her dorky-ness and kiss the tip of her nose.

"No, you are a queen and I am your loyal king. However, if you were a princess I'm that knight in shinning armor that will protect you from any harm, well sorta, like I said I can't protect you from myself… Holy shit I sound like such a sap." I smile as Tori giggles. I can't help but feel that bubbly feeling of happiness rise through my chest. "I'll be sure to make a big sappy scene about it school." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"And risk your reputation? Yeah right, that's not the Big Bad Jade Wicked-Witch of the West. There's no way you'd actually do it." She retorts.

"I was nice enough to Beck sometimes, I can be an amazing girlfriend to you and I can so ask you out making it all big and sappy just how you like it. Besides, now that I know that you're really just a bad girl that hasn't been caught, I can teach you the ways of striking fear into your subjects." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she frowns a bit.

"But I don't want to strike fear into my subjects."

"You do know there are going to be a bunch of guys trying to 'fix' you of your 'disease' right?" With that her face contorts to a look that makes me know that she has reconsidered.

"Good point, but them and only them will I be a scary bitch. Other than that I'm nice, happy Tori… Who may or may not, sometimes, sneaks off to get a little high when she's stressed out." I smile.

"You should show me your stash." She shook her head, saying something about how I'm not trusted enough to know yet. At hearing that I start pouting at her seeing if she'd break. She didn't. "Is it because you're still not sure if I'm sure about my sexuality?" She bites her lip.

"A little, I mean I did partially seduce you a few moments ago. I want to make sure that you're genuine about what you're feeling." I sigh and grab her hand and put it against my chest right over my heart. She blushes due to the fact that it's between my breasts. I smile looking into her eyes.

"You feel that?" She nods, my heart was beating fast and almost irregularly. "You do that to me Tori. You make my heart race and make me feel things I don't understand. It makes me think that maybe what I had with Beck wasn't even close to love because I have never felt this way towards anyone before. If what I'm feeling isn't love then I don't know what love is. From the moment I met you, I swear, I was just slightly intimidated by you but, then the more I thought about it, the more I thought back to my minor crushes on girls, I thought maybe it isn't such a crazy idea that I might like you. However, I didn't think that I would like you more than Beck, but I do." I smile wider as I watch Tori's tiny smile grow more and more into a grin as I talk. "Don't doubt that what I feel right now isn't genuine because it's as genuine as it will ever be. Just don't give up on me if I try to push you away. I get scared easily and it's a defense mechanism no matter how much I try to deny it. Promise me you won't give up on me." She nods and kisses my cheek.

"I promise and as long as you're sure about making a huge scene today then I'm totally fine with it." I nod and look at the time seeing that's it's almost three-ten.

"We should probably go to sleep. We're only going to be getting about two, maybe three hours of sleep but hey worth it right?" I look back into Tori's doe eyes and she's smiling softly at me.

"Totally worth it; besides we can go to Skybucks and get you, your coffee and breakfast croissant. Then we can leave to school quickly and take a quick nap in your car. I know a great place to park where its close to the entrance but no one, not even the security guards or school staff, ever goes by." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You got high in that area didn't you?" She bit her lip and winked at me before snuggling closer to me and closed her eyes. I sigh happily and close my eyes as well letting sleep take over me, pulling her closer to me, but not without saying, "Goodnight, Victoria."

"Goodnight, Jadelyn."

**Hope you guys had an amazing Christmas; I know I did... Along with a birthday so I'm happy.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. You know, the works. Seriously though please review I'd seriously like to know how this idea is going. See'ya next time :)**


End file.
